


White Rabbit

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: AkaKuro Week 2016 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2016, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Day Four, Drug Use, GETS AN ONESHOT FROM ME, M/M, Suicide mention, Triggers, WHOEVER CAN TELL WHAT SONG INPIRED THIS, and the title is a hint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's through our darkest times that we find the true light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> “I’m glad I met you.” prompt for Day Four.  
> You're free to execute me for it.  
> I promise not to write any more angst for this week.

When he opens his eyes, everything seems so _bright._

There was the perfect amount of light for him. It didn’t hurt his eyes, and he could see all the wonders around him clearly. Walking flowers and talking animals. Pink skies and purple seas. This world is simply so breathtaking, so _alive._ If only he could stay here longer.

“You know you have to go back, Sei-kun.” A voice comes from behind him. “You can’t stay here forever.”

He doesn’t have to turn around to know that it’s the rabbit that came. “I don’t want to leave. It’s nice here. No one wants things from me.”

The rabbit is weird; however, it’s not because of his appearance. The critter looks like an amalgam of human and animal; it has legs, hands, but also a pair of ears and a fluffy tail in the colour of the sky. Just like his mop of hair and clear, round eyes. In a way, it was a beautiful creature.

That rabbit had a bad habit of going around and tell others what they should do; he argued mostly with the Caterpillar (who, again, had hands and a human’s head, and was _purple_ , of all things) and the Green King.

 _“Who’s that person?”_ he had demanded to know when he had found his way to this ‘Wonderland’. _“What have I told you to not bring anyone into our world, Rabbit? Off with your heads, the both of you!”_

The King still had outbursts like that, but one game of shogi could always calm down the temperamental monarch.

The Rabbit had introduced himself as _Tetsuya_ , and insisted Seijuro would be left to return to where he came. Just like he did every time. Just like he does today.

The Rabbit sighs. “Sei-kun, please. Just close your eyes for a moment. Please?”

“If that’ll make you calm down.”

 

When he opens his eyes again, he’s surrounded by darkness. He’s in his room, standing on his chair, arms thrown over his desk. He thinks that, perhaps, it’s nighttime already, and that he should go to sleep.

He doesn’t get the chance to get to his bed, falling asleep that moment, just as his head hits the desk, and the hard-covered books.

Two pills are crushed by the force.

 

-//-

 

 _Things used to be so innocent back then,_ he mutters. And indeed, things were much more innocent and peaceful once. He hates himself, mainly for the fact that he’s so dependent on this poison, that he’s allowed it to his system. He hates himself because he liked it best, the fake reality he felt he was when taking it. He hated that he liked the inhabitants of that strange world more than the people that surrounded him.

The needle is pressed deeper into his arm; he closes his eyes, waiting to witness Wonderland form in front of his eyes once more.

And it does.

But something is wrong. Terribly wrong.

He takes a look around; there are no bright colours anywhere. Instead, everything is a twisted version of what it used to be: from the darker, eerie colours, to the rabid animals that have turned to beasts, and the flowers that consume this world’s residents.

The Rabbit is there, of course, and his usually stoic face is filled with rage.

“I told you to be careful when you come here, Sei-kun. Now you won’t be coming back.”

“Regardless, Tetsuya, I’m glad I met you.”

“Why would you say that? This place is nothing but a trap for idiots to be lured in!”

“That doesn’t matter.”

“Then, what _does_ matter, Sei-kun?”

“What matters is--”

The world shakes and trembles.

 

**_“Akashi-san! Stay there!”_ **

****

And with that, the world fades to black.

 

-//-

 

 

Healing is always a hard process.

He sure feels pathetic. He’s barely an adult (he’s turning though, in a few months, he thinks), and yet, he almost died when he overdosed those weeks past. Group therapy by itself is terrible, but there’s someone there that makes it bearable, heart-warming, even.

He spots him from quite a distance. His hair is messy and the same aquamarine shade of blue he remembers. The only thing seemingly different now is that the Rabbit seems completely human.

“I’m sorry, but can you please stop staring?” the Rabbit complains, but his voice is devoid of emotion. “It’s rude.”

“I apologise, it’s just that you seemed familiar.” He confesses.

“Apology accepted.” The Rabbit replies. “I’m Kuroko Tetsuya.”

“Akashi Seijuro.”

 

-//-

 

They don’t talk much, at first.

“Kuroko, may I ask you something?”

“Yes, Akashi-kun?”

“Do you mind telling me, why are you here? In therapy, I mean.”

“I don’t mind telling you.” He replies with his usual tone. “I tried to kill myself, twice.” He reveals.

“Oh. I apologise for asking.” He mutters, lowering his head, while playing with a colour pencil.

“What are you drawing, Akashi-kun?” he asks, trying to change the subject.

“It’s nothing special?” he mutters, but he shows it to him anyways.

“Is that me?” the shorter boy asks.

“It’s not completed.” He states, as he finishes a pair of rabbit ears. “Now it’s done.”

“Akashi-kun?”

“That’s the Rabbit.” He says. “You look a lot alike. And act, as well. But I know him longer than I knew you, though.”

“How was he, then?”

Seijuro smiles. This was the first time someone showed such interest in knowing about what they didn’t even believe was real. And so, he tells him about everyone: the Rabbit, the Caterpillar, the Green King, the Blue Knight and his rival, the Crimson Knight.

“Akashi-kun, have you noticed the people around you lately?”

“No?”

“Please do.”

And he does. The Knights are a lot like Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga, two loud, overactive boys their age. Midorima Shintarou, a doctor, was the split image of the King, down to his glasses.

“Akashi-kun? May I write a story based on what you’ve told me?”

He receives a nod.

 

-//-

 

“Akashi-kun, thank you for all.”

“I should be the one thanking you, Kuroko.”

They smile at each other, holding hands.

“Even so, I’m glad I met you.”

“I feel the same, Kuroko.”


End file.
